In the prior art, it is known that turbomachines can be attached to the side of the rear fuselage of an aircraft, these turbomachines having a pair of contrarotating unfaired propellers, also referred to as of the “Open Rotor” type, or again “CROR” (Contra Rotative Open Rotor). These turbomachines are, for example, known from document FR 3 024 125.
In the so-called “Puller” configuration, in which the propellers are located forward of the turbomachine's gas generator, a minimum axial distance is provided between the trailing edge of the blades of the after propeller and the leading edge of the mounting pylon. This minimum distance, which is, for example, of the order of a meter, in particular, makes it possible to limit the risks of detachment of the boundary layer from the after-propeller blades.
However, provision of this minimum distance gives rise to consequent cantilevering of the turbomachine on the mounting pylon. The existence of this cantilevering means that the pylon and the part of the fuselage supporting the pylon must be appropriately dimensioned, with the consequence that the assembly has a large overall mass.